


【SSHP斯哈】 救世主为什么不能是婊子？

by thisisZeze



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, SSHP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisZeze/pseuds/thisisZeze
Summary: “世人是怎么觉得一个婊子可以做救世主的？” 西弗勒斯说着，心里补充一句，我的婊子，我的救世主。
Relationships: Severus Snape & Harry Potter - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	【SSHP斯哈】 救世主为什么不能是婊子？

“世人是怎么觉得一个婊子可以做救世主的？”

斯内普说这话时哈利正大腿分开坐在他身上，心急地想要把斯内普的黑衣扯开。

“西弗...” 男孩在圣诞晚宴上喝了太多酒——准确来说是在走廊上。二人因为争吵已经一月余没有交谈了，更别说上床。男孩成年后的身材高挑了些，斯内普的手正拿捏着哈利曲线优美的腰部，一直滑到哈利的臀缝间，不大高兴地发现自己上次留下的淤青已经全部消失了。

斯内普从来不因为自己在操男孩时弄伤他而为他配药，他更希望哈利身上能有自己的印迹。特别是从哈利拒绝在自己的嫩屁股上纹“SS”之后，斯内普每次都要把男孩操到绿眼睛里浮现水雾才罢休。

“西弗，求你了...别说这种话...”

"口是心非的孩子是会受惩罚的。" 斯内普说完便把哈利紧翘的屁股掰开，三根手指直直插进那个淌水的穴口。

“西弗！...痛...” 哈利缩着身子抱紧男人的脖子，鼻尖埋进斯内普的脖颈间，嗅着爱人身上的味道来缓解疼痛。

“还想要我操你吗？” 斯内普一挥掌便在臀瓣上留下一个鲜红的掌印。现在这个男孩又是他的私人物件了。“乖孩子，帮爸爸舔一下，好吗？” 幼小的雌兽细细地呜咽一声，跪在厚厚的地板上，熟稔地拉开几乎是他养父的男人的裤链。狰狞的肉棒直直地打在男孩脸上，男孩颤抖着伸出手握住了，然后张口吞咽得很深。斯内普把男孩的眼镜摘了下来，看着男孩因为看不清事物而恐惧的神情。他的手指插进男孩棕色短发里，将男孩的头颅往下按，逼着男孩做了一个深喉，斯内普迷恋地摸着男孩的喉咙——那处脆弱已被怒张的肉棒撑得凸起。男孩抬头后立即挣扎着把阴茎吐出来，可怜兮兮地咳嗽，喘气，生理性的泪水从细长的眼角滚落而下。

斯内普把衬衣扯开一半，好让哈利能如愿咬到爱人的肌肤。他俯身的一刻像神坛前普济众生的神父，向着前来忏悔的男孩投下怜悯的目光。黑色的长发使世人看不清他的悲喜，十字架的消失也印证着神父最后的堕落与沉湎。

用身体换来爱情的救赎。

斯内普把硕大阴茎捅进哈利稚嫩的肛门时，哈利又差点掉眼泪。但他迷迷糊糊想起教授的话，说他已经成年，还战胜了那么多苦难，不该再轻易哭泣。于是男孩听话地抽噎着，轻轻地啃咬起男人的锁骨和前胸。斯内普伸手示意男孩把腿缠到自己不断摆动的腰上，几近疯狂的抽插使男孩痛苦地收紧了双手。后穴里透明的粘稠被肉棒挤出来，沾湿了墨绿色的床单，男孩整个大腿内侧都变得湿滑，泛着暗暗的光。

谁想得到救世主在斯特莱林的院长身下呻吟得像个街边二十美元就可以买来的婊子？

男孩哭得声音都要哑了，敏感点被撞得酸痛，腰间背上都是吻痕和手指用力压出的青紫。幼嫩的奶尖被床单摩擦得红润挺立，柔软的叫床声被一次次耸动劈得破碎“西弗....不，爸爸...慢一点...要被捅穿肚子的....” 

最后斯内普被男孩勾得忍不住了，浓稠的精液尽数灌进了男孩肠道深处。他问过男孩会不会怀孕，是不是喜欢用屁股吸男人的精液，却从未问出“哈利，你爱我吗....”

后来哈利给夜半还在埋头读书的爱人披上毯子，看见教授的黑发里生出缕缕银丝，想起他们走过的坎坷岁月。时间是一壶新炉上温着的陈年酒液。于是他抱住丈夫，用手指把丈夫那几根白发卷起来把玩，然后他随心说了一句：

“西弗，我很爱你。”


End file.
